La voyageuse
by Realgya
Summary: Quand Hao avait demandé à Jeanne de l'épouser et que celle-ci avait accepté, aucun d'eux n'avait conscience de commettre une erreur.
1. A l'aube

**La voyageuse**

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>L'idée de cette fiction m'est venue en écrivant le P de "Au fil des lettres". J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

**Personnages :** Jeanne

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : A l'aube<strong>

Elle passe, de villages en villages, semant des sourires dans son sillage. Nul ne sait d'où elle vient, nul ne sait où elle va. On l'appelle « la voyageuse ».

…

Je suis cachée derrière mon arbre, je les regarde et je sens le goût de l'amertume dans ma bouche et la rancœur dans ma poitrine. Il était de notoriété publique que le roi des shamans devait choisir une reine, un peu comme à l'épiphanie. Lorsqu'il m'avait demandé d'être la sienne, je n'avais plus mon ennemi Hao devant moi, j'avais le garçon que nous venions de sauver de la solitude, avec son sourire enjôleur. Alors j'avais accepté je n'aurai pas dû.

Il était gentil, attentionné, toujours souriant. Ses baisers avaient la douceur des nuages, ses lèvres la saveur du paradis et ses étreintes mille odeurs envoûtantes. Les jours avaient succédé aux jours, les nuits aux nuits. Comment ne pas succomber quand, dans le silence de notre chambre et sous l'abri de nos draps, il me serrait contre lui ? Quand le matin il déposait rituellement un baiser sur mon front avant de se lever ou humait l'odeur de mes cheveux en y glissant les doigts ? Oui je l'avoue, je suis tombée amoureuse et je le paye aujourd'hui, alors que mon cœur se serre et qu'il est assis à côté de Tamao.

Ils me tournent le dos comme je les épie depuis l'opposé du jardin du Fumbari Onsen. Je leur en veux, je lui en veux. Ils rient sans se toucher mais je peux voir ses yeux pétiller. Il éprouve quelque chose pour elle, pas pour moi.

Nous habitions dans un petit cottage, près de la mer. Il était souvent absent, surveillant le monde. Je ne sais plus ce qui m'a alerté qu'il y avait une femme dans sa vie. Son sourire éclatant lorsqu'il revenait du Japon, l'odeur de violette qui le suivait, les cheveux roses perdus sur sa cape beige. Il avait dû la lui prêter, un soir qu'elle avait froid. A moins qu'elle ne se soit blottie contre lui. Cette idée lui remuait l'estomac.

Un jour innocemment je lui avais demandé s'il se rendait souvent au Fumbari Onsen. Il m'avait dit qu'il y passait, de temps en temps, pour aider Tamao à s'occuper d'Hana et prendre des nouvelles de Mach, Mary et Kanna.

Aujourd'hui je l'avais suivi et je me rendais compte que le pire, c'était qu'il ne remarquait pas ma présence. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Tamao et cela me rendait malade. Je réalisais trop tard ce que m'épouser signifiait pour lui.

Je n'étais que la troisième de ses femmes. Il s'était marié par devoir, pas par envie. Il ne m'avait pas choisi par amour mais parce qu'il me jugeait la plus apte à remplir le rôle de reine, et encore. Mon âge avait dû jouer aussi, sinon il aurait demandé à Sati. Je n'étais que deuxième, non troisième. De Sati et moi, Anna était la première. J'étais reléguée en arrière. Il attendait de moi de l'aider et de lui donner une descendance, je suppose, pas de l'amour. Et pourtant, j'en avais tant à lui offrir.

Je ferai mieux de partir et les laisser mais au contraire je m'approche, pour les entendre. Je vois Hao se pencher vers Tamao et une furieuse envie de demander à Shamash de tuer cette dernière me prend. Mais je ne dois pas, j'ai un rôle à tenir, une sainte ne doit pas céder à la violence et Tamao n'est pas réellement fautive.

- Il ne faut pas, lui dit-elle. Pensez à Jeanne.

- Pourquoi ? Quel est le problème ? s'étonna-t-il.

Mon cœur est en morceau. N'est-il pas évident, le problème ? Je le déteste. Et comme il l'embrasse je voudrais qu'ils souffrent mille morts. Moi aussi il m'embrasse, parfois, mais pas comme ça, pas par amour. Je serre les poings à m'en faire blanchir les phalanges et ravale mes larmes. Non, je ne veux pas pleurer.

…

Je ne devrai pas être fière de ce qui a suivi. J'ai fui ce jardin maudit et me suis inconsciemment retrouvée en Chine, devant la demeure des Tao. Pourquoi est-ce Ren qui a été l'instrument de ma vengeance ? Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi me suis-je vengée, cela je le sais. Je voulais le blesser autant qu'il m'avait blessée, mais c'est mal. D'une part la vengeance n'est pas digne d'une sainte, encore moins de la reine des shamans. D'autre part, je pense que cela lui sera égal, à Hao. De toute manière il ne m'aime pas. Peut-être aurai-je attaqué son ego, peut-être seulement.

Ce dont je suis sûre c'est qu'avec Ren je me suis sentie revivre, brûler et me consumer. Il m'a montré la passion, ce que mon mari ne m'avait jamais accordé. Quand le matin est venu et que je me suis réveillée aux côtés de Ren, j'ai hésité à partir. Pourrait-il m'offrir une nouvelle vie ? Pourrait-il me faire oublier mon mari ? J'ai jugé que non et me suis enfuie avant son réveil.

Non je ne devais pas être fière, pourtant maintenant, alors qu'Hao me dévisage avec étonnement, c'est avec une joie malsaine que je lui fais face.

- Tu es enceinte, constate-t-il.

- Mais pas de toi, je crache.

Et avec ces simples mots, je lui jette à la figure toute ma rancœur.

- Non, de Ren.

Quelque chose se casse en moi et je chancèle. En vérité j'aurai aimé que l'enfant soit de lui, au fond de moi. Lui semblait réaliser enfin tout ce qui me torturait depuis un long moment.

- Je croyais que tu comprenais, dit-il.

- Tu as mal cru.

Je suis à la fois triste et en colère. Comment aurai-je pu deviner que ce mariage n'était que formalités, que nos unions reposaient sur du vent ?

- Je n'aurai pas dû t'épouser.

- Non, tu n'aurais pas dû.

Tu n'aurais pas dû et maintenant c'est trop tard, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

- Que fait-on ?

Tu me le demandes gravement, en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Que répondre ? Juste poser cette question est la preuve que tu ne veux pas renoncer à Tamao. Qu'attends-tu ? Que je veuille divorcer ?

- Arrête de la voir.

Il se tend mais, lentement, hoche la tête. Je sens mon cœur rugir dans ma poitrine ; je ne m'y attendais pas. Désormais tout va redevenir comme avant, avant qu'elle ne bouleverse nos habitudes. Après tout, c'est bien que tu tiens plus à moi qu'à elle, non ?

…

Notre relation est destructrice. Hao a cessé de sourire, m'approche de moins en moins, s'isole de plus en plus. Parfois je le surprends, perché dans un arbre près du Fumbari Onsen, à observer pensivement Tamao. Il tient sa promesse, il reste caché à ses regards mais ne peut s'empêcher d'aller la voir. En fait, il ne s'est pas résigné à cesser de la fréquenter par affection pour moi mais par culpabilité. Il regrette de m'avoir épousée, s'en veut de causer ma souffrance. J'ai cru que je pourrais remplacer Tamao, j'avais tort. Son cœur est déjà occupé, je n'y ai pas de place. Je ne peux que me contenter de sa présence. Mais quelle présence ? Il pâlit de jour en jour et je pâlis avec lui. Ce n'est pas d'un spectre dont je suis tombée amoureuse mais d'un Hao souriant, heureux. Cela me tue d'admettre que Tamao lui manque, mais cela me tue encore plus de le voir dans cet état.

J'aurai besoin de parler à quelqu'un, de demander conseil. Ca ne peut pas continuer comme cela, j'en ai conscience, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Meene saurait me dire, elle, mais je n'ose pas aller la voir avec mon gros ventre. Mon bébé grandit bien.

Finalement j'ai pris une décision.

- Hao ? je l'appelle doucement alors qu'il se couche dans le noir à mes côtés. Je suis égoïste ?

Il se tourne vers moi et prend son temps avant de répondre.

- Je l'ai été en te demandant d'être ma femme.

C'est une manière indirecte de répondre à ma question. Je me sens mal.

- Retourne auprès d'elle.

Cela n'a été qu'un souffle mais il se redresse brusquement à côté de moi ; il a bien entendu.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre la mesquinerie, j'explique. Je ne supporte plus de te voir comme ça. Et puis… à elle aussi, tu dois lui manquer.

Il n'a rien répondu mais ses lèvres sur mon front sonnent comme un « merci ».

…

Je pose un baiser tendre sur le front de mon fils qui ne se réveille pas. J'enlève mon alliance et la regarde avec nostalgie avant de la poser sur la lettre que j'ai laissée à mon mari. Ou plutôt, mon ex-mari.

Men dans un panier porté par Shamash, je ferme derrière moi la porte du cottage. J'inspire, j'expire. Je me sens libérée.

J'arrive en Chine, pose mon fils devant les portes des Tao, embrasse une dernière fois mon enfant, toque et m'en vais sans regarder derrière moi. Encore une fois, j'ai hésité à rester. Ren m'accueillerait-il ? Sans doute pas. Je lui confie Men, j'abandonne ma vie derrière moi.

Je pars en voyage.

* * *

><p><strong>Post-Scriptum :<strong> J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à me dire pourquoi ! (Vous pouvez aussi me dire pourquoi ça vous a plu, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^) Il y aura en théorie un deuxième chapitre, alors je vous dis "à bientôt !" :D


	2. Au crépuscule

**Note :** Voici donc le deuxième chapitre. Je le trouve moins bien que le premier, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Au crépuscule<strong>

J'observe le bambin qui me dévisage de ses grands yeux rouges, son pouce dans la bouche.

- Il a tes traits, me fait remarquer Jun en regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

Au milieu de ses linges, une carte avec cinq mots : « Il s'appelle Men. Jeanne » Je vais la tuer.

…

Le soleil était en train de se coucher lorsque mes serviteurs zombies avaient introduit Jeanne dans mon bureau. La surprise que j'ai éprouvée en voyant la première dame du royaume des shamans chez moi n'était rien par rapport à celle provoquée par le contact de ses lèvres. Mes protestations n'avaient strictement aucun effet. Je savais que si elle était là, ce devait être pour faire enrager son mari. Ne me voyait-elle que comme un outil ? Je devais la repousser mais je n'y arrivais pas. Il y avait quelque chose en moi qui ne voulais plus la lâcher.

- Hao… avais-je réussi à articuler.

- On s'en fiche.

- Sois raisonnable, j'insiste.

- On s'en fiche, avait-elle répété avec force.

J'ai cessé de me réfréner.

…

Je m'attendais à trouver la place à mes côtés vide le lendemain matin, je ne m'étais pas trompé. Je n'aurai pas dû être déçu, pourtant ce fut le cas. J'ai rêvé d'elle toutes les nuits depuis qu'elle m'a rendu visite. Au début j'en étais presque malade mais au fur et à mesure, la douleur s'est apaisée. Il fallait voir les choses en face, si je n'avais pas repoussé Jeanne avec plus de conviction, c'est que je n'en avais pas envie. Et si je n'en avais pas envie, c'était parce que sans oser me l'avouer, elle avait pris une place importante pour moi depuis le Shaman Fight. C'était horrible de la savoir déjà mariée.

Et aujourd'hui que je commençais enfin à reléguer cet épisode malencontreux entre nous, voici qu'elle laissait notre enfant sur le pas de ma porte. Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

- Il est trop mignon, me rappela à la réalité ma sœur en le prenant dans les bras.

Nous entrâmes dans le salon où aussitôt, ma mère, mon père et mon grand-père formèrent un cercle autour de l'enfant.

- Le portrait craché de Ren à cet âge, expliquait ma mère.

Je ne voulais pas de ce gosse, en plus ça ne sait que pleurer, dormir et crier, mais mon cœur se gonflait de fierté face à ces remarques. Fort étrange !

- Je me doutais bien qu'elle serait passée par là.

Je me suis subitement retourné face à Hao qui venait d'apparaître dans le salon. L'épée de tonnerre apparut dans ma main par réflexe et je la pointais vers lui en signe de défi.

- Du calme, sourit-il. Je viens juste m'excuser pour tout ce dérangement et t'expliquer deux ou trois choses.

- Si tu cherches ta femme, elle n'est pas ici, ai-je commenté d'une voix froide.

- Je sais. En outre, elle n'est plus ma femme.

J'essayai de garder un visage impassible mais je ne pouvais nier que sa remarque m'avait déconcerté.

- Disons que nous nous sommes aperçus que nous n'attendions pas la même chose de ce mariage et qu'elle a préféré s'en aller. Je suis désolé que tu ais à souffrir de nos bêtises.

- Donc, que fais-tu là ?

- Je suis venu te décharger de Men.

Mon visage s'est durci.

- C'est mon fils, il reste ici.

De la surprise est passé sur le visage d'Hao, laissant très vite place à son habituel sourire.

- Je suis ravi de te l'entendre dire. A un de ces jours, Ren.

L'instant suivant, il avait disparu. Je baissai mon arme et, tout à coup, me retrouvait avec Men en train de pleurer dans mes bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? criai-je à Jun.

- Tu viens bien de dire que c'était ton fils, non ? Ne me dis pas que, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, tu as pensé que je m'occuperai de lui à sa place ?

J'ai fait très rapidement non de la tête. Jun pouvait vraiment être terrifiante, parfois.

…

Finalement ce n'est pas compliqué de s'occuper de Men, il suffit d'avoir toujours un biberon de lait à portée de main. Il commence à répéter les mots que je prononce et à marcher à quatre pattes. Mes parents et mon grand-père sont en totale admiration devant lui, un peu comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. D'un autre côté c'est normal, vu que c'est mon fils.

J'ai revu Yoh et les autres, il y a quelques jours. Bien sûr, le seul qui n'a pas été capable de comprendre que Jeanne était la mère de Men, c'était Horohoro. Ils ne m'ont pas posé de questions et je les en remercie. Je n'aurai pas été capable de leur raconter.

- Maman.

Je dévisage mon fils qui tient désormais sur ses deux jambes. C'est la première fois qu'il prononce ce mot-là. Il m'observe un instant sans ciller puis tombe sur les fesses, baisse la tête et part en rampant à quatre pattes vers ma sœur.

Je me suis remis à mon travail, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

…

Men n'a fait que gigoter dans mes bras durant tout le trajet mais quand il a aperçu l'église, il s'est calmé. Elle est très âgée si j'en juge par les pierres la composant et, à cette heure-là, déserte des habitants du village voisin. J'ai poussé la porte de bois et y suis pénétré. Il faisait plus frais à l'intérieur et il régnait un silence solennel. La seule personne présente, c'était l'homme assis sur le premier banc, vêtu de noir. Je me suis avancé, mes pas résonnant contre les dalles de pierre, mais l'homme ne s'est pas redressé.

- Je cherche Jeanne, ai-je déclaré.

Rakist a relevé la tête mais ne s'est pas tourné vers moi.

- Tu n'es pas le premier à la chercher et tu ne seras sans doute pas le dernier, mais je ne sais pas où elle est.

Je me crispai. Cela faisait deux longs mois que je cherchais Jeanne en vain. En désespoir de cause, j'étais allé trouver Lyserg, la rage au cœur. C'était lui qui m'avait indiqué cet endroit et je le croyais sur parole quand il me disait que je l'y trouverai. Par conséquent, le fait que le prêtre soit en train de me mentir m'agaçait profondément.

- Moi qui croyais que Dieu n'aimait pas le mensonge, lâchai-je avec acidité.

- Dieu n'aime pas non plus la curiosité mal placée, répliqua Rakist. J'en ai vu défiler, ici dans mon église, des gens qui cherchaient la reine des shamans déchue. Des shamans curieux voulant vérifier les rumeurs, les X-laws qui se souciaient de sa santé… Mais elle ne veut voir personne, aussi personne ne l'a vu.

- Je suppose qu'avec Hao et Lyserg, vous êtes les seuls à savoir où elle se trouve.

- Tu es perspicace, apprécia Rakist. Tu es bien Ren, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai reconnu ta voix. Comme tu l'as deviné, nous ne sommes que trois à connaître sa résidence et nous le resterons.

- C'est Lyserg qui m'a indiqué cet endroit.

- Il pensait que je te mènerai à elle ? Lyserg s'est trompé. Je n'ai jamais trahi Jeanne…

- Si on oublie votre ralliement à Hao durant le Shaman Fight, ai-je coupé, mais Rakist ne tint pas compte de mon interruption.

- Je n'ai jamais indiqué à personne l'endroit où elle était recluse, depuis six mois qu'elle est venue chercher un refuge auprès de moi.

- A moi vous me le direz.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela ?

Je n'ai pas répondu et Rakist s'est retourné sur son banc. Ses yeux ont d'abord défié les miens avant de tomber sur Men, son regard rouge, ses cheveux blancs.

- Viens, a-t-il dit en se levant.

…

Il m'a entraîné sous l'église, dans des couloirs froids et abandonnés. Men dévisageait tout avec ses grands yeux rouges, revenant régulièrement sur Rakist qui devait l'intriguer. Finalement nous nous sommes arrêtés devant une vieille porte en fer et le prêtre s'est écarté.

- C'est ici qu'elle se cache.

J'ai serré les dents. Pourquoi diantre se cachait-elle ?

J'ai posé Men sur le sol près de Rakist qui a hoché lentement la tête avant de prendre mon fils par la main.

- Viens, nous allons attendre ton papa là-haut.

Men a obéi sans rechigner et je suis entré dans la petite pièce alors qu'eux deux remontaient.

Il m'a fallu un peu de temps avant de m'habituer à l'obscurité. J'ai avancé à tâtons, cherchant à distinguer Jeanne dans cet endroit lugubre.

- Rakist ? C'est toi ?

La voix venait de ma droite. Faible, enrouée, presque brisée.

- Tu t'annonces d'habitude… murmura-t-elle.

Je m'avance vers elle et peut bientôt apercevoir sa silhouette, allongée sur un lit, les yeux dans le vague. Je me suis assis près d'elle et ait effleuré son épaule.

- Jeanne.

Elle s'est aussitôt redressé et reculé contre le mur, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

- Ren ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? cracha-t-elle.

- Je pourrai te retourner la question. D'abord l'Iron Maiden, maintenant cette espèce de tombeau… Où te trouverai-je la prochaine fois ? Dans un sarcophage ?

- Va-t-en !

- Pas sans toi.

- Shamash !

Je me suis senti piégé dans son over soul mais je n'ai pas bronché alors que je me retrouvais piégé dans une chaise. Je crois qu'elle avait déjà utilisé cette attaque contre les Niles, il y a plusieurs années, mais je n'en suis plus sûr.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venu te chercher, ai-je répondu comme une évidence.

Je l'ai senti s'approcher de moi, cherchant à capter mon regard malgré l'obscurité. Elle avait considérablement changé depuis la dernière fois. Sa peau était plus pâle, son visage saillant, ses cheveux sans éclat et d'immenses cernes bleus et violets apparaissaient sous ses yeux ternes.

- Venu me chercher… répéta-t-elle prudemment.

Je ne daignai pas répondre, du moins pas tout de suite. Cependant, quand l'étau de Shamash se fit plus oppressant, je dus bien m'y résoudre.

- Oui, te chercher, avec Men.

- Men… est ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix perdue.

- Il nous attend dans l'église avec Rakist.

Je la voix hésiter, sa tête dodelinant sur ses épaules.

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Il a besoin de sa mère, répondis-je platement.

Un silence s'installe entre nous, puis elle finit par faire disparaître son over soul. Je me redresse, appréciant d'être enfin libéré. Je me lève et m'éloigne, pensant qu'elle me suivrait, mais elle n'en fait rien.

- Tu viens ? je m'impatiente.

- Où ?

- En Chine voyons !

Je l'aperçois se recroqueviller, réticente à l'idée de m'accompagner. Je retourne auprès d'elle et attrape son visage dans mes mains. Je devrai peut-être dire quelque chose mais je ne suis pas doué avec les mots. Je pense que si Yoh était à ma place, il aurait su trouvé quoi dire, il trouve toujours. Mais je ne suis pas Yoh, alors je me contente de poser un baiser un peu maladroit sur ses lèvres.

Je me redresse aussitôt après et m'éloigne d'elle de quelques pas.

- Dépêche-toi, je lâche un peu brusquement.

Cependant elle se lève et me rejoins, à mon grand soulagement. Elle vient timidement se nicher contre mon épaule et je ne résiste pas à l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle sent toujours aussi bon que la dernière fois.


End file.
